Many contemporary cleaning devices are electrically powered. Such devices include vacuums, buffers, extractors, steam cleaners and other similar devices. Electrical power is typically supplied to the cleaning device through a power cord. The cord is routed from the power supply to a switch provided in the handle of the cleaning device for controlling the flow of electricity to a motor in the cleaning device. For this purpose, a first power cord adapted to be plugged into a wall outlet, is routed through the handle to the switch, and a second power cord is extended from the handle and into the head of the vacuum cleaner to power the vacuum cleaner motor. Although the routing scheme described above has many benefits, it does possess some inherent drawbacks that affect the ease-of-use and reliability of the cleaning device.
One drawback to the prior art routing scheme is the attachment between the first power cord and the handle of the cleaning device. Typically, the power cord enters a void formed in the handle and attaches to a power switch. In order to protect the connection between the first power cord and the switch from being pulled apart during use, the cord is tied down before a small extension or loop formed in the first power cord. When strain is placed on the power cord during use, the tie-down resists any tugging or pulling that would separate the cord from the switch. However, this design does little to protect the cord at the handle interface. The forces exerted upon the cord during use can come from various directions. For example, if the power cord is caught under the foot of an operator the forces exerted on the cord are in a downward direction thus resulting in the power cord being pulled outward and downward from the handle. Over time, repetition of this bending results in a sustained connection between the power cord and the switch but a degradation in the outer jacket of the power cord. Degradation of the power cord can result in breach of the cord insulation and possible shorts resulting in lower product life.
Another drawback to the prior art routing scheme is the attachment between the second power cord and the handle. The prior art scheme incorporates a plug in the handle that is used to supply power from the switch to the second power cord. The second power cord is inserted into the handle plug on one end and wired to the vacuum motor on the other end. The drawback to this design is the handle plug attachment. When in use, the second power cord is subjected to various forces that can pull the second power cord from the handle plug, resulting in power interruption.
Still another drawback with the second power cord is the necessity to supply cord clips to keep the second power cord routed close to the vacuum handle. The cord clips are metal or plastic circular pieces that mount on the upper and lower sections of the vacuum handle and secure the cord against pulling or tugging free when the vacuum is in use. However these cord clips are easily damaged and require additional maintenance and expense for the user.